


I've never seen anything (quite like you tonight)

by breakthesewallsdown



Series: dinahsiren week 2020 [4]
Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), dinahsiren
Genre: Dinahsiren Week, F/F, Identity Reveal, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf!AU that nobody asked for, Werewolf!Dinah, dinahsiren - Freeform, they live in a small town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: “I’m not going to hurt you, Laurel.”Her voice is deeper than it usually is and there’s a low growl to it when she says her name. It sends a shiver down Laurel’s spine. She never realized how beautiful Dinah’s voice actually is.“I know.”orthe one where laurel lives in a small town, dinah's the new sheriff and nothing is what it seems to be.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: dinahsiren week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758871
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	I've never seen anything (quite like you tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> A DAY LATE AS PER USUAL.
> 
> I was very excited about this prompt. it's a little based on the game Havenfall from tthe app called Lovestruck. I used to play that a lot last year and it's always stuck by me so I decided to base it on that for this. I'm thinking about maybe turning this into a series if people like it enough so please let me know? 
> 
> anyway I hope y'all enjoy this supernatural prompt! <3
> 
> • title from Never Seen Anything (Quite Like You) by The Script.

Laurel’s been living in Starling her whole life. 

She’s never left the place. Never really deemed it necessary anyway. She had everything she needed right here. Her sister, her father, her friends. She even had a fun job at the bowling alley on Main Street. 

Fair enough, Starling was a small town and there weren’t a lot of people here. Everything about it seemed like it was Hell on Earth, but Laurel loves living here. Everybody knows everybody and there’s rarely any drama. Except when Mrs. Queen decides she’s got another feud with someone, but no one ever pays the Queens any mind anyway. 

The only thing that’s been giving Laurel a weird feeling lately is the new Sheriff. 

She’s beautiful and probably a few years older than Laurel, but she seems fierce and strong and Laurel wouldn’t want to get in trouble with her. She’s got brown curls and green eyes and whenever she smiles at Laurel she feels like she’s going to faint. There’s always this sparkle in her eye that Laurel doesn’t know what it means. 

Her name’s Dinah Drake, Laurel has figured that much out. Sheriff Drake. Has a nice ring to it. 

They’ve talked a couple times. Laurel’s sister, Sara, works at a nice little bistro across from the bowling alley. Laurel always goes there for her lunch breaks and sometimes Sheriff Drake spends her breaks there too, sipping a coffee and talking to the people. 

Laurel has realized that socializing and checking up on everyone is something that’s very important to her. It’s nearly the only thing she knows about their new Sheriff. Laurel doesn’t know where she came from, who her family is, or anything. She figures it’s probably none of her business, but there is something mysterious about her. 

Maybe it’s in the way she moves. Slowly, yet deliberately. Or the way she looks at people and it feels like she really sees them, like she can see who they truly are inside. There’s something about her eyes that Laurel doesn’t know how to describe. She knows they’re green, but sometimes, when the sun hits them just right, Laurel would swear they’re golden. 

And, okay, maybe she has a little bit of a crush on the other woman. 

How could she not? She’s the most beautiful woman Laurel has ever seen. She could probably snap you in half if she tried, but when she smiles it’s like she’s the softest person ever. Laurel thinks it’s unfair for someone to genuinely be the best of both worlds. 

Sara always teases about her obvious crush and Laurel hates it. It also doesn’t help that Sara is the kind of person to always get in trouble with her friends, ending up at the Sheriff’s station every now and again. Laurel always has to go pick her up. She’s starting to think that Sara is doing it on purpose just so Laurel has to see Dinah. 

Just like tonight, apparently. 

When Laurel receives a call from the station she’s surprised to hear that it’s not Sheriff Drake. Instead it’s her right hand, Rene Ramirez. He’s a bit of a clutz, but Laurel likes him. He’s funny and kind and he always tries his best to help everyone. He always tries to make everyone feel better. 

His voice sounds worried as he asks her to come into the station as soon as possible. Laurel asks him why, but he can’t tell her over the phone. At least that’s what he said. So Laurel grabs her stuff from the kitchen table and rushes over towards her car. It’s an old pickup truck that her dad gave her when she turned 18 and even though it’s old, it still works perfectly fine. 

Laurel’s mind races as she drives towards Main Street. It’s nearing 10 PM and it’s dark, giving the town a dangerous look. Laurel shivers as she parks her truck outside the Sheriff's building. The lights are on inside, but other than that the street seems empty and almost abandoned. There’s only a few more people walking in and out of the bistro a few buildings down. 

As Laurel pushes her way through the big doors to get inside the station, she can’t shake the feeling that something’s off. There’s nobody inside, except Rene who’s sitting at his desk. As soon as the door closes behind Laurel he looks up, a worried look on his face. He beckons Laurel over and gets off his chair to meet her halfway. 

“What’s going on?” Laurel asks immediately, not liking the way he’s looking at her. 

He sighs. “There’s no easy way to tell you this, but your sister’s missing.” 

Laurel frowns. “What?” 

“Apparently she went outside during her break this afternoon, but she never came back. Mr. Palmer told us he hasn’t heard from Sara since she went on her break.” 

Laurel’s heart skips a beat. This can’t be true, right? Sara must just be out there somewhere playing another stupid prank, thinking it’d result in Laurel having to see Dinah again. It’s what she always does. Maybe this time she just went a little overboard. Right?

“So she just hasn’t come back?” 

Rene shakes his head. “We were wondering if you knew where she could’ve gone?” 

And, honestly, Laurel doesn’t. Sara never really tells her where she’s going. Fair, they live together, but they both have their separate lives and they both think it’s important that they have their own bit of privacy regarding what they do in their free time. Sara’s old enough to know what she’s doing. She doesn’t need Laurel looking out for her all the time anymore. 

Except today, apparently. 

“I- I don’t know.” Laurel admits defeatedly, panic making her chest feel tight. 

“It’s okay,” Rene reassures her, “Listen. There’s no reason to panic yet, okay? We just wanted to see if you knew anything. Maybe you can try calling her?” 

Nodding her head, Laurel immediately reaches for her phone. She calls her sister’s number and holds the phone near her ear, listening intently. It rings and rings and rings and rings and… then goes to voicemail. 

She tries again.

But Sara doesn’t pick up the phone. The panic that was nestling inside Laurel’s chest is slowly climbing its way up to her throat. Her hands are shaking as she lowers her phone and looks back at Rene, who’s looking at her as if he wishes he could make it all better. 

“Nothing,” Laurel mutters. 

“Okay, okay.” Rene says softly, rubbing his temples. “Maybe you can try that one app to try and track her phone?” 

So Laurel does. She swipes through her apps until she finds the tracking app and sees where Sara’s phone is supposed to be. It doesn’t show up at first and it’s driving Laurel insane. But then her phone beeps and there’s a signal showing up near the lake and Laurel’s stomach drops. Shit. 

Rene looks over at her phone and nods, humming to himself. “I’ll tell Sheriff Drake to check out that area. She’s out on patrol anyway. You should go home and see if maybe Sara will just come back, okay?” 

Laurel nods, not really sure what’s happening anymore. All she knows is that instead of going home she gets in her truck and drives towards the lake. She knows she shouldn’t and that it could be dangerous, but if something happened to her sister and she didn’t do everything she could have to help her Laurel will never forgive herself. 

The road towards the lake is as shitty as it can get and Laurel has to park her car a whole end off. She’s forced to walk the last few miles as the road slowly turns into woods. There’s thick branches covering the ground and Laurel has to try her best to not trip and fall. It’s dark and the only light is the torch on her phone. She doesn’t know what’s in these woods and quite frankly she doesn’t want to know. 

Laurel quickly makes her way through the trees towards the lake. If Sara’s there she might need help. She might be injured or in danger and just the thought of it makes Laurel feel nauseous. 

She’s not paying attention to her surroundings in the slightest, so when a thick branch cracks on her right she startles and trips. She lands on her arms on the floor and sighs before getting back up, listening intently to any other sounds that may indicate danger. 

But when there’s nothing she gets back on her feet and keeps walking. 

It’s only when she starts walking again that there’s another sound on her right, closer this time. The bushes are rustling and Laurel can’t help the feeling that she’s being watched. It’s not a nice feeling, not at all, but she straightens her shoulders and lifts her chin and tries to appear as confident as she can.

Looking around, she doesn’t see anything. It’s pitch dark and Laurel thinks that’s what scares her the most. There could be anything in these woods. She’s heard stories. People tell tales. Laurel never wanted to believe them, she still doesn’t, but the deeper she walks into this forest the more she feels like she’s not alone. 

It’s probably just a bunny. Or a fox. At least that’s what she’s trying to tell herself as she starts walking again. She’s being paranoid. Her fear of something happening to Sara is just projecting itself onto her surroundings. Nothing’s watching her, nothing’s going to happen. 

Just as she gets her breathing back under control there’s another branch cracking. Too close this time for Laurel’s liking. This time when she glances to her right there’s two golden eyes looking back at her. 

Laurel stumbles backwards, her foot getting stuck behind a branch and she falls backwards, her back hitting a tree as she ends up on the ground. She groans, her hand shooting up to soothe the pain in her back, but her eyes never leaving the specks of gold she can make out in the dark. 

It’s not a dog, definitely not. Laurel swears she was on eye level with the creature. Or whatever it is. 

It’s still staring at her as she sits there. Her back is pressed against the tree, hand on her chest as she tries to breathe properly. She’s making herself as small as possible, hoping the creature won’t see her. Won’t come near her. But Laurel should’ve known better. 

There’s more rustling and cracking and then Laurel can see it properly. 

Her eyes widen, not believing a thing she’s seeing. Because standing in front of her is not just standing any creature. Not all at. 

It’s Dinah Drake.

Laurel can’t stop looking at her. Her eyes are golden and her curls are more beautiful than ever. She seems taller, somehow and… different? Laurel frowns, glancing over Dinah’s body. Her shirt is ripped, seemingly more muscular than usual . Laurel has never seen her like this. As Laurel’s gaze drops towards Dinah’s hands she can make out the claws where her fingernails used to be. 

She’s so confused.

Dinah doesn’t say anything, just lets Laurel look at her. Take her in completely. Now that Laurel can see her, she’s not scared anymore. Now that she knows it’s Dinah, something has settled in her chest. Fair enough, Dinah looks nothing like the Sheriff and a lot like a…. wolf. But still. Laurel can see the kindness reflected in her eyes and there’s a small smile curling at her lips. 

It’s only when Dinah opens her mouth in an exhale that Laurel sees them. 

Fangs. 

Her eyes wander across Dinah’s face, notices the way her jaw seems more defined than when she saw her this afternoon during her lunch break. Laurel continues to stare at her until she reaches the top of Dinah’s head and her eyes widen as she takes in the furry ears on top of the other woman’s head. 

She’s confused.

She is so confused. Laurel came here to find her sister, but instead she ran into Dinah Drake, the Sheriff, who happens to be a, what? Werewolf? It almost sounds ridiculous, like a prank. But then she looks back into Dinah’s eyes, the golden color sparkling beautifully in the moonlight, and Laurel just sighs. 

She shakes her head and rubs her eyes, hoping it will just be gone by the time she looks at Dinah again. 

But when she does tilt her head back up to look at the Sheriff, she’s still there. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Laurel.” 

Her voice is deeper than it usually is and there’s a low growl to it when she says her name. It sends a shiver down Laurel’s spine. She never realized how beautiful Dinah’s voice actually is. 

“I know.” 

It’s only then that Dinah takes a few steps forward and reaches out her hand for Laurel to take, to help her up. Laurel doesn’t need the help, and she knows that Dinah knows this, but she grabs Dinah’s hand anyway. 

Dinah pulls her up in one swift movement, her hand strong and solid around Laurel’s. 

Laurel finds herself being surprised at how warm Dinah feels and she doesn’t think it’s humanly possible to radiate that much body heat. She looks up at Dinah, who’s suddenly a few inches taller than her, and narrows her eyes at her. 

“What’s happening?” 

Dinah chuckles softly, that same growl back in her voice, “Something that wasn’t supposed to.” 

Laurel confusedly takes a step backwards, almost tripping on that same damn branch again. Dinah swiftly steadies her with a hand on her hip before pulling back, respecting Laurel’s boundaries. 

“Sheriff?” 

“Call me Dinah. Please.”

“Dinah.” 

Dinah motions for Laurel to keep walking towards the lake. She trails behind Dinah, taking in her form and she thinks about what this could mean. She’s never seen anything like this in her life before. Her dad had told her stories, of course, but Laurel had always assumed they were just bedtime stories. She never would’ve thought that things like werewolves or vampires actually existed. 

“You weren’t supposed to be here, Laurel.” 

“I’m looking for my sister.” 

Dinah turns her head to look at her, that same worried look that Rene was throwing her earlier on her face. “I know. But you shouldn’t be.” 

Laurel frowns, “Why not? What’s going on?”

“Nothing that should concern you.” 

And Laurel can feel herself losing her patience. She quickens her pace to catch up to Dinah and rounds on her, stopping her from walking any further. She points a finger at Dinah’s chest. The heat radiating off the other woman makes Laurel’s head spin. 

“My sister is my concern.” Laurel seethes. “So either you tell me what’s going on or I go find her by myself.” 

Dinah sighs and grabs Laurel’s hand into her own. Laurel is surprised at how soft her skin is. Dinah’s nails dig into her arm just enough to feel it, but not to hurt, and she shivers. Laurel still isn’t sure what’s happening. Maybe it’s just a fever dream. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, Laurel, I promise.” Dinah starts softly, “but I will find your sister. It’s just too dangerous for you to be out here.” 

Laurel pulls her hand free from Dinah’s grasp. “I can take care of myself.” 

“Not against what’s out there you can’t.” 

It’s said so softly and so genuinely that Laurel doesn’t know what to say for a moment. She just looks at Dinah, looks back at the ears on top of her head and the golden eyes and the fangs that are visible when she talks. It’s a bit too much. She shakes her head and now takes several steps back to put as much distance between the two of them. 

“This is so confusing. What’s going on? Who are you?” Laurel asks, “What are you?” 

Dinah glances down at her feet for a second, no longer seeming as confident as she first was, but when she looks up there’s a flicker of amusement in her eyes and Laurel hates it. She hates the effect something as simple as Dinah’s eyes can have on her. 

“I thought you were smarter than that, Laurel.” 

Laurel hates the way Dinah says her name so many times, for no reason whatsoever. But she also knows that she doesn’t hate it at all. She loves it. She loves the way it makes her feel. As if Dinah is talking to her and her only. Only paying attention to her. It makes her heart beat just a tad faster. 

“This just- It can’t be real, right?” 

“Don’t I seem real to you?” Dinah asks, stepping closer towards Laurel now. 

As soon as Dinah gets in her personal space she can feel the heat. It’s intense and it’s wonderful and it makes Laurel feel safer than she’s ever felt. She closes her eyes as Dinah comes to a halt in front of her, almost close enough to touch. 

“I just,” Laurel sighs, opening her eyes and locking with Dinah’s golden ones, “I didn’t know.” 

“That’s kind of the point.” Dinah says, laughing softly before turning serious again. “And nobody can know, okay? You can’t tell anybody. Promise me.” 

“Can’t tell anyone what? That the Sheriff is a werewolf?” 

Dinah reaches a hand out to touch Laurel’s shoulder. The touch is soft and comforting and not at all what Laurel would expect from a supernatural creature like this. Dinah just seems so strong, as if she could break you just by touching you, but the way she’s touching Laurel makes it seem like Laurel’s the most fragile thing she’s ever seen. 

“Promise me, Laurel.” Dinah says. It’s not a request, more of a demand. “This was my secret, but now it’s ours, okay? You need to promise me.” 

Laurel finds herself nodding before Dinah has even finished talking. “I promise.” 

“Thank you.” 

Dinah drops her hand from Laurel’s shoulder and she has to try her best to not react visibly to the loss of warmth. She’s not ready to admit it out loud yet, but Dinah looks great like this and maybe it’s something Laurel could be getting used to over time. If Dinah would allow her. 

“We should keep walking.” Dinah says then. 

Laurel spins around automatically and jumps just a bit when Dinah puts her hand on Laurel’s lower back. She’s so close that Laurel can smell her perfume, mixed with something earthy, and it’s intoxicating. They walk in silence, the only sounds they can hear are their own footsteps. Dinah stays close to Laurel’s back and it feels a lot like she’s looking out for her. Laurel likes it. 

“You weren’t supposed to see me like this.” Dinah whispers then, just as they reach the lake. 

Laurel turns towards her again, the light of the moon hitting Dinah’s face just right. “What do you mean?” 

Dinah glances around and closes her eyes as she listens for any sort of sounds that could mean danger, but apparently she deems the coast clear because she sighs and grins weakly. 

“I just wanted you to see me as Dinah,” she says softly, her bravado seemingly seeping out of her, “I never wanted you to see me as… _this_.”

Laurel steps closer towards her, “There’s nothing wrong with you, Dinah.”

Dinah looks at her, eyes wide and vulnerable. Laurel remembers in the back of her mind that she’s here for something different, but she can’t look at this beautiful woman in front of her and let her think that she’s not amazing. She can’t let Dinah think that she’s not absolutely wonderful. 

“Look at me, Laurel.” Dinah laughs, “I’m anything but normal. I’m- I’m a werewolf. How can you look at me and not be terrified?” 

“Should I be?” Laurel asks, challenging her. 

“No.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

Dinah sighs. “I think I just didn’t want you to think any different of me.” 

Now Laurel is the one to reach out, her hand wrapping around Dinah’s arm. “All I’m thinking is that you’re even cooler now.” 

The smile that forms on Dinah’s face after that is out of this world. Her fangs appear as she smiles and it makes Laurel feel things as she looks at them. Laurel has to force herself to look away from Dinah’s mouth. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” Laurel says gently. 

Dinah seemingly shifts back into professional mode then, her gaze hardening as she glances over Laurel’s shoulder. Her back straightens and her posture gets more tense, her arm reaching out to wrap around Laurel’s waist to pull her closer. Laurel obeys and tucks herself into Dinah’s side, not sure what’s happening. 

“Someone’s here,” Dinah whispers, leading them towards the side of the lake where they can hide in the shadows. “Be quiet and stay close to me. They can smell humans.” 

Oh. That makes sense. 

“Do you think they know where Sara is?” Laurel asks quietly. 

Dinah shushes her, but nods. “Possibly. Now be quiet.” 

Laurel turns her body fully towards Dinah now, loving the way Dinah’s arm tightens around her, pulling her as close as possible. Laurel knows it’s just to not give them away, to make sure they don’t pick up on a human being there. She’s not sure who they are, but if she’s to believe Dinah they’re not very nice. 

Laurel can’t hear a thing, but she can see Dinah’s ears moving on top of her head as if she’s picking up on sounds, so she stays quiet and wraps her own arms around Dinah’s waist as she stands there. Dinah’s heartbeat is regular and soft against Laurel’s chest and she closes her eyes as she focuses on it. 

When Dinah told her they will find Sara she believed her immediately. She doesn’t think Dinah is the type of person to make a promise and not keep it. 

It takes a few minutes before Dinah relaxes her hold on Laurel, but she doesn’t let go. It sets a swarm of butterflies off in Laurel’s stomach. She tries her best to keep her emotions in check and to not let them show, but then Dinah smiles at her and she feels her cheeks blush. 

“I know where your sister is,” Dinah says then, gently and comforting, “We’ll get her back.” 

Laurel can’t do anything but hug her as a thank you. Dinah’s arms wrap fully around Laurel now as she pulls her against her chest and Laurel can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes her. 

“Thank you, Dinah.” She whispers. 

Dinah only tightens her grip and nods against her shoulder. Everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> woops. 
> 
> let me know if you liked it and maybe want to see more of them in this universe? I have a couple ideas. 
> 
> stay safe and take care of yourselves please <3


End file.
